Fuel precursors can be chemically produced from petroleum and bio-based sources or obtained from naturally occurring crude oil sources. When producing fuel, the precursors are added to a distillation column with a temperature gradient to separate the various hydrocarbon molecules within the fuel precursor. The hydrocarbon molecules are separated by size and subjected to a specific treatment to produce a fuel for a specific application. For example, jet fuel may contain a mixture of hydrocarbons ranging from 5 to 16 carbon atoms in each molecule. These hydrocarbons are separated from the column after boiling and specifically treated to produce jet fuel. As a result, distilling a fuel precursor may produce a variety of fuels for different applications in a single distillation.